Recent advances in wireless communications have facilitated an ever-increasing mobile economy. Telephones, personal data assistants, wireless mice and keyboards, and other wireless devices are increasing in popularity at a rapid pace. To accommodate such devices, companies are providing as a service networks and peripherals that may be accessed by these wireless devices as customers avail themselves of the vendor's product and services. However, finding wireless devices is often confusing.
Traditional location services provide device location information based on hard-coded coordinates corresponding to stationary objects. However, this requires administrative overhead and that the devices remain stationary.
What is needed is an improved device discovery architecture that is a simple and intuitive way to find wireless devices.